18 Rainbow
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge! Caeser is curious as to why the academic genius, Gratz Lupin, is attending a Scottish Saturday night party.


_Rainbow _is the eighteenth theme of my 100 Themes Challenge~  
>I really struggled for this one, but eventually settled on the idea of a typical Saturday night party in a town park in Scotland during Winter time. Scottish kids my age would scrap studies in a heartbeat for a party, it's a fact.<br>I would too, in fact, if I had anyone who would go out partying with me.

The extended version of this story gets a little... sexual. So I cut it out, but if I get enough positive feedback I might consider editing it back in :)  
>I apologise in advance for the use of the word 'lad' D':<p>

**Caeser**, **Gratz** and **Franz** are all my own characters.

* * *

><p>He most certainly, positively, definently, undoubtedly did not belong there. He belonged, quite frankly, anywhere else Caeser could think of, but not here. That was a fact. Whatever strange conviction that had wormed it's way into his mind, Caeser could not understand. He could not get his head around the fact that there he was, standing in a place he so clearly did not belong, just looking on at the crowd of people and staring.<p>

Caeser knew him from school. He was a senior, like him, but he struggled to dredge up any other useful speckles of information. He knew for a fact that he was gently teased for being curt and short(er) in comparison to other boys (and indeed some girls) in their year. He had dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes that looked more like a dank brown in the meek light of the park- that of which coming from a parked car's headlights and some mobile phones, illuminating the twisted, drunken faces of their owners. The boy's name was Gratz Lupin. He remembered now. How could he forget?But it still made no sense why he should be here.

Gratz was a top of the class science student. He won several literary prizes for English during his senior years at the school and received class awards for his artistic talents, commitments and -suprisingly- social communication.  
>Was it suprising?<br>Gratz got on well with everyone. He was the type of person who was obviously well-liked and popular with people. What was suprising by this was the fact someone as sociable as Gratz wouldn't fit in at a _party_ of all places. Suddenly, the music's pace and volume increased, sending a resounding pulse through the crowd and vibrations through the earth. Confetti and spray paint cans and body glitter fell past the headlights, throwing a rainbow spectrum of colour on the canvas of leaves opposite them.

Caeser struggled to remember why he was there in the first place and scowled at the dark liquid in his cup as if it was to blame. It probably was. This was the first time he'd taken his eyes off of Gratz and his head suddenly shot back up, worried he'd moved elsewhere in the few seconds he'd averted his gaze. To his relief, the blonde remained where he was. Caeser took this opportunity to analyse his clothing. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with a black jumper over the top-it was freezing at night this time of year- and skinny jeans with brown boots. He noticed a sliver of gold chain jutting out from his collarbone and this made him grin.

He'd pretty much sussed his character and liked what had been sussed. Gratz seemed like a pretty fit lad, but judging by the expensive jewelry, already belonged to someone. It didn't match the rest of his attire in the sense of cost. Suddenly, everything fell into place.

The Franco-American boy, Franz, detached himself with difficulty from the crowd and heavy music and hurriedly made his way over to the blonde. The two simply nodded at each other, slid their hands in their pockets and walked on together. But Caeser caught the gleam in their eyes. He knew what was going on and his grin grew. Discarding the foul liquid in his hand, he too left the pulsating music and rowdy teens to rush after the two boys. His heart was pounding with excitement in his chest and he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips.


End file.
